


Dawn

by stilinskisoul



Series: Derek/Reader ficlets [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Affectionate Derek Hale, Cute Derek Hale, F/M, Fluff, Lovers, Playful Derek Hale, Sweet Derek Hale, cuteness, derek hale imagine, just simply perfect Derek Hale, like always, ok i should probably quit babbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisoul/pseuds/stilinskisoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tumblr request: <i>What about a one-shot on which Derek and the reader go out and play basketball because our baby Derek used to play basketball on the show, and wouldn’t it be sweet when Derek and his girl go out and play together,  and he always beats her, and in the end they are just making out, you know? </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello](http://derekhaleimagines.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr if you feel like it :)

Dawn is barging. Derek and I are laying in bed, with him propped up on an elbow next to my head and with my finger doodling imaginary circles on his chest lazily. The tranquility that surrounds us makes me forget about the world outside, both of us losing ourselves in the moment. Although I’m not reciprocating it, I can tell Derek is watching my face as I have my eyes half closed, focusing on the way the light breaks on his skin, casting shadows behind his collarbone and the bulging muscles.

“ Tell me something about yourself,” I say quietly. Derek and I have never really gotten around to talk about ourselves, albeit we’ve been going out for two months. For a second, I think he will refuse my offer, but then he just asks me softly, “What do you want me to tell?” and catches my hand in his. He lifts it to his mouth, placing a kiss on my fingertips, trying to get me to look up at his face instead of his chest.

I shrug, giving in to his wants and locking gazes with Derek. As always, his eyes don’t cease to mesmerise me.

“ What were you like in high school?”

“ I was a good student, but of course, I had my quirks,” he begins. A nostalgic smile blossoms to his mouth as he goes on, my fingertips brushing against his lip. “I never did major mischiefs, just the usual – like pranking our coach on his birthday.”

“ The boys still do it,” I comment, but he chuckles and shakes his head.

“ I had a different coach,” he says. I hum in acknowledgement, and before I could ask Derek about the whys of it, he continues, “I played basketball, not lacrosse. Back then, that was the hot thing.”

“ Oh? I thought it was you,” I tease playfully, making him grin wider and a tad shier.

“ Let’s just say I had no reason to complain,” he says.

“ How modest of you,” I say, leaning in to him to peck his cheek. He slides his hand on my cheek to coax me into a languid, unhurried lazy morning kiss. We both smile into it on occasion, but that doesn’t stop us from continuing on with it. Derek puts a half inch between our lips, his hot breath laving over my skin. He looks me in the eye as he asks, “How about a game?”

“ You mean a basketball game? Between you and I?” He nods. I giggle and peck his lips before sitting up suddenly. “Okay, I’m in.” I get out of his king-size bed to hunt down my sweatsuit I wore yesterday before coming over to him. I bless my intuition that told me to come in comfy clothes. Derek follows suit. The first beams of the Sun cast the world in a golden shade as we are getting ready.

We go to the basketball court in the early morning, the air still chilly and fresh. Today is a Sunday, so the town is quiet, tranquil and seemingly lifeless. Derek and I are all alone, there is not even a single car roaming the streets. Birds are chirping and the dew on the grass wets my sports shoes.

We enter the court holding hands, and approach the bench that’s standing along the fence that frames the area. Derek drops his sports bag on it, then unzips his sweatshirt and takes it off, putting it in the bag.

He turns to me with a smile.

“ Aren’t you taking it off?” he asks, obviously talking about my hoodie. I glance down at it momentarily before shaking my head.

“ Not all of us are werewolves who cannot catch a cold,” I say, making him chuckle. He steps directly next to me and wraps an arm around my neck, pulling me close and kissing my temple. I can hear the affectionate growl rumbling in his chest. I can’t help my blissful smile.

“ Let’s start,” he says then, releasing me and walking to the middle of the court while bouncing the ball on the ground. He sends a cocky half smile in my way. I arch a brow as I reciprocate it.

“ Don’t do that,” I say, just this side of accusatory. He snickers, still playing with the ball like a cat.

“ Do what?”

“ I can see you puffing up, Hale,” I say, making his grin wider. “I’m so gonna win, though,” I declare. “And don’t you dare go easy on me. I don’t like cheap victory.”

“ Oh, honey,” he coos, teasing me back playfully. “That’s a paradox I heard in there, I’m afraid.”

“ We’ll see about that,” I say, determined to really beat him. I figure I can be unpredictable enough to confuse him for long enough for me to be able to score.

“ Just make sure you won’t fall from too high, baby,” Derek warns before taking off towards one of the hoops. I yelp, immediately running after him to try and prevent him from earning a score. I come level with him, but he blocks my reaching arms with easy movements. Of course, he nails it and turns to me with a wink. I still haven’t given up on having the upper hand here, though.

“ That was nice, really,” I nod approvingly. “But we haven’t established which plank belongs to who,” I say, now smirking for outsmarting him. “So you might as well have just scored against yourself.”

“ If you want, you can have it as yours,” Derek offers with a shrug, knowing I will refuse for not wanting to accept a victory that came to me easily. I shake my head.

“ No. That was just invalid. Now give me the ball,” I demand, making him snicker again, but he passes it over to me anyway. I point at the hoop that’s standing at the farther side of the court and declare it as mine, then I run off towards the one Derek has already thrown the ball through.

Not even two seconds pass, and I can already hear him laughing, chasing me down for the ball. I increase my speed to get there before he could catch me, but he has longer legs, more muscles, and he’s generally faster than I am, hence the ball ends up being slapped out of my hands.

I turn around, only to see that Derek has already crossed most of the court and is already preparing his body to jump and throw the ball at the ring. With a sudden surge of adrenaline, I push myself to make a mad dash to prevent him from managing it. I shove my entire bodyweight against him in the last second, making him loose his aim.

“ Hey, that was against the rules,” he chides with a smile, a barely stifled snicker hiding in his tone. I shrug as I grin at him, catching the ball as it bounces off the fence.

“ Being a werewolf is also cheating, baby boy,” I wink, then run off. I get to the three-quarter of the area before I’m suddenly yanked backwards. I gasp in surprise, inevitably letting the ball out of my hand. I watch as it bounces a couple times before it’s taken away by Derek, skilled movements from years ago still showing in his stance, in the way he plays.

As he turns to make a run for my plank, I get a clear shot of his beautiful face – it’s lightened by bliss, a wide grin shining on his chiselled features, beads of sweat beginning to form on his tanned skin, and it makes me so happy to see him acting like this; like a young juvenile, still pure and solely living for the thrill of the game in which he engages himself willingly, giddily. Like an innocent little puppy who’s forgotten about everything besides the game he’s playing with the person who’s most precious to him.

It makes my heart flutter for a moment, giving me the impression that it’s blessed with wings and is flying above the clouds.

I shake myself awake when Derek dashes past me and his musky scent hits me in the face. I start chasing him, but it’s already too late – he scores as soon as I turn around. He gives me a confident smirk, just this side of self-absorbed.

“ You won a battle – but I’m winning the war,” I say, earning a chuckle from him. I can’t help but the first word that comes to my mind hearing that sound is ‘adorable’.

I walk over to him to accept the ball as he’s holding it out for me, but just as I could touch it, he snatches it away from me and sticks his arm out towards me, grabbing my hoodie around my waist and pulling me flush to his chest. He leans down, eyes gleaming playfully as he whispers, “What will you give me in return for the ball, my dearest babydoll?”

I blush at the name Derek addressed me with, it catching me off-guard. His hand travels from my waist to the small of my back, keeping me impossibly close to him. When I tilt my head up, I find myself merely inches away from his face. I ball up two fistfuls of his shirt, indicating for him to quit messing around and just kiss me already. He snickers under his breath before finally touching his lips to mine.

I allow him to kiss me for a while, until I decide to slip out of his hold and take the ball away from him. I giggle as he complains, “Hey”, but ignore it in favour of scoring, too. However, I get caught mid-run once more; Derek’s arms wrap around me, turn me to face him, and he guides me until he has me backed up against the fence. His grip on me is tighter now, surer, stronger, not willing to let me go again.

“ I wasn’t finished with you just yet,” he breathes into my mouth before leaning in and taking it in a kiss.

His lips move against mine haltingly, slowly, taking his time to take joy and live every feeling to its fullest while it lasts. I open up for him, letting him dominate the kiss, snaking my arms around his neck to keep him just as close as he keeps me.

Derek maintains a warm, gentle, yet possessively firm embrace around me, his calloused palms massaging my sides, my waist, my hips – any ounce of skin they can reach. When he pulls back by an inch from me to drink more air, I slide a hand to his sharp cheekbone, thumb stroking his bottom lip as I lock gazes with him, whispering, “I love you”.

Derek smiles at me, somehow pulling me even closer to him, now practically hugging me affectionately, answering, “I love you, too”.

And we do – with all fibres of our beings.


End file.
